The Eevee Cave
by All 'bout Espeon
Summary: Sometimes, people need to get away, so they go on vacation. Some just stay home for a few days. They're not safe anywhere anymore. Not unless the EV Squad has something to say about it. *Rated T for violence in later chapters*


My name is Damian Richards. We're in over our heads right now. We can't worry, but this guy is tough. Heh heh heh. I'm just glad to get a good fight. _There's totally no way we can get hurt or anything._ I'm gonna start at the beginning. The beginning of the EV Squad.

* * *

We start with Damian asleep. As he sleeps, a voice interrupts his pleasant dream.

_Damian... Help..._ the voice said in his head.

"Help with what? Why me? I'm not special," Damian said, convinced this must be a dream.

_But you are special, Damian. I can't tell you why, but follow your heart._

"_Yeah i'm totally your guy then,_" Damian replied, sarcastic as usual.

_That you are, Damian, _said the voice, not understanding sarcasm. _That you_ are...

* * *

"Heh heh heh." Damian was breathing heavily as he woke. "It was just a dream. Right? Yeah, it had to be," he was talking to himself. 5'11", slim and broad shouldered, one could get lost in his deep blue eyes, and he made even his messy dark brown hair look good.

"Damian, come down here. Breakfast is ready," Penny, his mother, called up to him. Penny has the same blue eyes Damian has, as well as dirty blonde hair.

"Be there in a minute, Mom." Damian then threw on some random clothes in his room, happening to pick a deep blue shirt, dark green pants, and neon orange shoes. He knew they clashed, but didn't care, as he was very laid-back about almost everything. He proceeded to go down and eat breakfast with his family. His father, Austin, and his mother were sitting next to each other, as usual. His father has hazel eyes, and the same dark brown hair as Damian, except his was well kept. His sisters, Amelia and Emily, were sitting next to each other as well. Although they were a year apart, they looked like twins, with dirty blonde hair like their mother's, and hazel eyes like their father's. Damian sat across from his father in order to be as far away from him as possible. The laid-back, sarcastic attitude Damian has clashes with his father's strict and serious personality.

"Why don't your clothes match?" Austin practically yelled at his son.

"Why does it matter? I mean, _I'm totally gonna go and audition to be a model today. Right Dad,_" Damian replied, sarcastic once again.

"IT DOES MATTER, NOW GO CHANGE!" Austin yelled, fed up with the constant sarcasm of his son.

"Now, now. Let's eat now and worry about this later," Penny interrupted, tired of the endless family feud between these two.

After they were done eating, Damian grabbed his stuff and went to catch the school bus, before his dad had a chance to make him change. At 18 years of age, most of his friends had their own car. However, Damian's dad didn't thing his son deserved one yet, so he was the only one he knew without one. Thus, he was one of only a few on the school bus. When he got there, however, he felt like he shouldn't get on the bus. He didn't know why, but he turned the other way and walked into the rugged fields nearby. He reached a cave. Not knowing what lay ahead, he walked in. He was met by a bright flash of light. Once it cleared, he was astonished.

_Do you like what you see? _the voice from earlier asked in his head.

"Yes... It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." He said, not being sarcastic for once. Ahead of him lay a beautiful meadow, containing a sparkling lake with absolutely no pollution. The meadow also contained many species of flowers Damian had never even heard of. Some spots were shady and cool, while others were bright and warm. The crystals littering the walls sparked with what appeared to be electricity. All in all, no one could walk in here and honestly say there was nothing they liked.

_So what's your favorite part? Go ahead, it's your choice, _the voice said.

Damian was tempted to go to the sparkling crystals, but the lake called to him. He couldn't quite explain it, but he couldn't resist the call of the water. He just ran up and jumped right in. He was so drawn to it, that an army would have had trouble stopping him.

_Interesting... Why would you choose the lake? _the voice questioned.

"I... I don't know. It called to me. _Maybe it's alive and used its mind to bring me over. That makes_ since," Damian responded.

_No, it's not alive. Could any of your secret wishes have influenced your decision?_

"Well, I have always wondered what it would be like to have qualities of a fish. The nice, soothing colors; the beautiful frills; the useful tail; and especially the gills. I've always wanted to be able to breathe underwater," Damian said, being sincere for once, instead of his usual sarcasm. As he listed what he dreamed of, his body changed to match it. He grew a vaporeon tail and frills, had gills appear in his neck as he took on the blue coloration of a vaporeon. "Wha- what's happening?" Damian began to freak out as he saw his body._  
_

_Do not worry, young hero. You were born so that you could become like this. So that you could save the world._

"Save the world, save the world, save the work," the words rang through his head as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He was supposed to save the world!

* * *

**So, there's the first chapter. It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I really wanted to get it out there for you guys. Read and review, I always like to know how you guys feel about my stories. Thanks to robbo2480 for Damian. I added a tail for future chapters. Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. I still need a glaceon, flareon, and sylveon, so here's the form again.**

**Which one?  
**

**Name**

**Age(must be a teenager) **

**Personality**

**Weapon(no guns, no more swords)**

**Appearance**

**Family**

**History**

**Other Information**

**-All 'bout Espeon**


End file.
